helixpediafandomcom-20200222-history
A (Emerald)
"We'll turn this world up-start-down." A, (also known as A-chan and Camila A. Slash) is the main protagonist of Gen 3 (Pokemon Emerald). She has been branded in the lore as the first self-aware character to know what the Voices are and the first to openly embrace them. It has been suggested that A intended to use this 'power' to her own ends as it has become folklore to many trainers that the Voices grant their host a great power. History A was the fourth version of the main protagonist to grace the stream. The three others were Slash(/') (female), Camila (female), and T (male). All three characters were lost due to accidental (or intentional, in the case of T) soft resets before the game's state was saved due to the Select button being enabled. Seeing this, The Streamer decided to disable its use, like he did in earlier TPP runs, and A became the permanent character of TwitchPlaysPokemon Emerald. Because of the resets, it appeared at first that the hivemind had accepted this as A murdering them. But many unsatisfied with this vision suggested that Slash and Camila were actually alternate personalities of A, implying that she had a Dissociative Identity Disorder due to traumas earlier in her life. In this perspective, Slash would be the psychotic personality, and Camila the more caring, attentive one, while A herself would be the normally-dominant personality, one focused on having adventures and random fun. The alliance with the Voices (sometimes depicted in the form of a summoning ritual) would then be seen as either Slash's doing or a collaboration between Slash and A. However, both this and A's murderer side are only mentioned in very early game lore and are still debated to this day. Many people follow the much less criticized and more conventional headcanon that A is merely a very rebellious person who messes around with the voices for fun, the embodiment of the word Anarchy. In either case, T is generally associated with Brendan. Those who think of A as a murderer see him as one of her victims, who got away from her and is seeking revenge or to simply put a stop to A's rampages. Another interpretation states that he was sent or assigned (perhaps by Professor Birch) to keep an eye on her during the Emerald run. For those who do not see A as a murderer, he is merely the next door neighbor she makes fun of and who helps her along on her journey, with only the middle initial referencing the soft reset. A was often depicted in lore, during the beginning of the run, as summoning the voices to make her more powerful, so that no one could stop her("You can't stop me!" being mentioned quite a bit in early fanart, but much less as the run went by). In the end of the run, A sacrificed herself so voices can pass through Bill's Randomizer. Her alter ego Slash ("/") possibly survived the Randomizer to become 4. She somehow survived to appear in the PWT tournament though. Trivia *Her name is usually thought to be derived from "May" (The canon name for the Gen 3 female protagonist), with the 'M' being silent. She was once shown stating that 'A' is for 'Anarchy' as well as 'Arson'. This could explain her choice of Torchic (later nicknamed Zexy) over the other starters, a decision that did not please the Voices at the moment. * A is sometimes thought to have realized the gravity of her decision to summon the voices, and sometimes even regret it after the loss of Zexy. *Both A and AJ share names with team members from the runs that preceded them; AJ shares his name with Red's Zapdos, and A shares hers with AJ's Raticate. * When TPP FireRed started, it was first theorized that the main character was A again because it was a girl and she was given the same in-game name. This opinion was quickly abandoned by the hivemind, in favor of the more accepted theory of FireRed A, later named Alice, being Bill's daughter. Category:Gen 3 Characters Category:Generation 3 Category:Protagonists Category:Characters named A Category:Gen 5.5 Characters Category:Characters Category:Emerald Category:Female Characters Category:Blaze Black 2 Category:Mothers Category:Grandmothers